lotusconferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Totem Warrior
Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d12 per Totem Warrior level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + your Constitution Modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d12 (or 7) + your Constitution Modifier per Totem Warrior level after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields * Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution * Skills: Choose two from Animal Handling, Athletics, Intimidation, Nature, Perception, and Survival Equipment * (a) a greataxe or (b) any martial melee weapon * (a) two handaxes or (b) any simple weapon * An explorer's pack and four javelins Alternatively, you can ignore the equipment from your class and background, and start with 2d4 x 10 gp. Rage On your turn, you can enter a rage as a bonus action. While raging, you gain the following benefits if you aren't wearing heavy armor: * You have advantage on all Strength checks and Strength saving throws. * When you make a melee weapon attack using Strength, you gain a bonus to the damage roll that increases as you gain levels as a Totem Warrior, as shown in the Rage Damage column of the Totem Warrior table. * You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. If you are able to cast spells, you can't cast them or concentrate on them while raging. Your rage lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked unconscious or if your turn ends and you haven't attacked a hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your rage on your turn as a bonus action. Once you have raged the number of times shown for your Totem Warrior level in the Rages column of the Totem Warrior table, you must finish a long rest before you can rage again. Unarmored Defense While you are not wearing any armor, your Armor Class equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Constitution modifier. You can use a shield and still gain this benefit. Reckless Attack Starting at 2nd level, when you make your first attack on your turn, you can decide to attack recklessly. Doing so gives you advantage on all melee weapon attack rolls using Strength during that turn, but attack rolls against you are rolled with advantage until the beginning of your next turn. Danger Sense At 2nd level, you have advantage on Dexterity saving throws against effects that you can see, such as traps or spells. You do not gain this benefit if you are blinded, deafened, or incapacitated. Spirit Seeker Yours is a path that seeks attunement with the natural world, giving you a kinship with beasts and elements. At 3rd level you gain the ability to cast the [http://dnd5e.wikidot.com/spell:beast-sense Beast Sense] and Speak with Animals spells, but only as rituals. Totem Spirit At 3rd level you make a pact with a Wilds God, and gain their feature. You must make or acquire a physical totem object - an amulet or similar adornment - that incorporates symbols of your God or Goddess. At your option, you also gain minor physical attributes that are reminiscent of your God or Goddess. For example, should you choose to worship Vinasi, King of Thorns, your skin would tint green, and your nails would become sharp like thorns. Or, if your God is Kale, the Queen of the Rose, your pupils would take the shape of a rose, and your scent would attract bees and butterflies. Consult your DM on what effect the Gods would have on you. Your Totem God would be one of the five Gods of the Ventorey Pantheon: * Ishtar, The Stone One: 'While raging, you have resistance to all damage except Psychic damage. The divine presence of ''Ishtar makes you steadfast and strong enough to stand up to any punishment. * 'Ea, The Trickster God: '''While you're raging and aren't wearing heavy armor, other creatures have disadvantage on opportunity attack rolls against you, and you can use Misty Step as a bonus action on your turn. Additionally, if an enemy lands a hit on you, roll 1d100. Consult your DM to see what happens. The divine presence of ''Ea makes you unpredictable and dangerous to dance with. * 'Vinasi, King of Thorns: '''While you're raging and aren't wearing heavy armor, enemies that damage you with physical attacks take 1/4 the damage themselves. The divine presence of ''Vinasi makes your spirit like a thorn bush, dangerous and risky to approach, and spiteful towards your enemies. * 'Kale, Queen of the Rose: '''While you're raging, your attacks leave ''The Mark of the Rose on enemies. Attacks against enemies marked are done with advantage, and you have 10ft of extra movement when moving towards marked enemies. The divine presence of Kale causes your enemies to wilt and stumble at the beauty of your rose. * 'Nyxum, The First Moon: '''While you're raging, your friends have advantage on melee attack rolls against any creature within 5 feet of you that is hostile to you. Additionally, if it is night time and you have direct contact with moonlight, your attacks deal +2 damage to enemies hostile towards your allies. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. You can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Fast Movement Starting at 5th level, your speed increases by 10 feet while you aren't wearing heavy armor. Aspect of the Wilds At 6th level, you gain the magical benefit based on the Totem God of your choice. You can choose the same God you selected at 3rd level, or a different one. Be aware that effects will combine, warp, or change depending on the combination. Consult your DM on how combinations may function. * '''Ishtar, The Stone One: '''You gain the might of the mountains. Your carrying capacity (including maximum load and maximum lift) is doubled, and you have advantage on Strength checks made to push, pull, lift, or break objects. Additionally, you gain +2 to your Constitution or Strength score, up to 20, and have advantage on grapple checks against enemies larger than you. * '''Ea, The Trickster God: '''You gain minor future sight, being able to discern the intended targets of enemies you are within 30ft of. Additionally, once per turn you can use a reaction to react to the actions of an enemy before they take them. Consult your DM on how this would function. * '''Vinasi, King of Thorns: '''Your physical totem object gains the ability to turn into a weapon of your choosing. The weapon is adorned with, and most likely covered in, rose bush thorns. The weapon uses normal stats for the weapon type, and deals an extra 1d4 poison damage on hit. * '''Kale, Queen of the Rose: '''You gain proficiency in two skills from the following list: Medicine, Persuasion, Deception, and Survival. Additionally, enemies marked with ''The Mark of the Rose begin to take 1d4 nature magic per turn they are marked. They must make a DC 15 Constitution save to remove the mark. * 'Nyxum, The First Moon: '''While it is night, and you have direct contact with moonlight, you gain +1 to all stat scores. Additionally, any damage dealt to you while in direct contact with moonlight is quartered. Feral Instinct By 7th level, you have advantage on initiative rolls. Additionally, if you are surprised at the beginning of combat and aren't incapacitated, you can act normally on your first turn, but only if you enter your rage before doing anything else on that turn. Spirit Walker At 10th level, you can cast the Commune with Deity spell, but only as a ritual. When you do so, a spiritual avatar of one of the Gods you've chose for a Totem will appear to you and convey the information you seek. Brutal Critical Beginning at 9th level, you can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage for a critical hit with a melee attack. This increases to two additional dice at 13th level and three additional dice at 17th level. Relentless Rage Starting at 11th level, if you drop to 0 hit points while you're raging and don't die outright, you can make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw. If you succeed, you drop to 1 hit point instead. Each time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 5. When you finish a short or long rest, the DC resets to 10. Totemic Attunement At 14th level, you gain a magical benefit based on a Totem God of your choice. You can choose the same God or Goddess as before or a different one. * '''Ishtar, The Stone One: '''While you're raging, powerful tremors pulse from your body, causing any creature within 5ft of you that's hostile to you has disadvantage on attack rolls against targets other than you or another character with this feature. Additionally, you can activate the ability ''Mountainous One to become immovable to any outside force and gain +2 AC. This effect lasts for 1 minute, but cuts movement in half. * '''Ea, The Trickster God: '''While you're raging, every melee attack made has a chance to cast, free of charge, one of three spells; Polymorph, Banishment, or [https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Imprisonment Imprisonment.]''' '''Roll 1d4 to decide which one occurs, on a 4, nothing happens. * '''Vinasi, King of Thorns: '''While you're raging you can use a bonus action to spawn roots from your body, and dig them into the earth. Then, as an action, you can cause these roots to push forth, tangling and rupturing the underground. All enemies within a 30ft radius of you must make a Strength saving throw (DC 8 + your Strength mod + your proficiency bonus) or be knocked prone and take poison damage equal to 1d12 + your Strength mod. Enemies caught by the thorny roots must continue to make this saving throw until success, and on fail will take 1d6 + your Strength mod in poison damage * '''Kale, Queen of the Rose: While you're raging, any melee attack against an enemy who has The Mark of the Rose will deal an extra 1d8. Additionally, when you kill an enemy with The Mark of the Rose, ''a massive Rose will bloom from their corpse, applying ''The Mark of the Rose to any enemies within a 15ft radius. * '''Nyxum, The First Moon: '''While you're raging, damage taken is reduced by an additional 1/4, and any attacks made against an enemy under the moonlight force the enemy to make a DC 15 Constitution save or be put into deep sleep. Additionally, you gain +1 more to all stats while in direct contact with moonlight. Persistent Rage Beginning at 15th level, your rage ends early only if you fall unconscious or if you choose to end it. Indomitable Might Beginning at 18th level, if your total for a Strength check is less than your Strength score, you can use that score in place of the total. Primal Champion At 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4. Your maximum for those scores is now 24.